PTL 1 describes an electronic circuit component mounting machine that includes a plurality of mounting-machine-main-body-side feeders 26, and a plurality of bulk feeders 18 as head-side feeders, and an electronic circuit component mounting method using the same.
In PTL 2, in an electronic circuit component mounting machine which takes electronic circuit components out of a plurality of tape feeders 4a as mounting-machine-main-body-side feeders using a plurality of mounting heads 16 including a plurality of suction nozzles 16a, and mounts the taken electronic circuit components on printed circuit boards W, an operation for conveying from a waiting position of the printed circuit board W to a mounting operation performing position and a mounting preparation operation performed by the mounting heads 16 are simultaneously performed.
According to the electronic circuit component mounting machine and the electronic circuit component mounting method described in PTL 1, in order to take the electronic circuit components out of the plurality of bulk feeders 18, since it is not necessary to move a mounting device to the mounting-machine-main-body-side feeders, it is possible to efficiently perform a mounting operation. In the electronic circuit component mounting machine described in Citation Document 2, since a loading operation of the printed circuit board W and the mounting preparation operation performed by the mounting heads 16 are simultaneously performed, it is possible to efficiently perform a mounting operation.